


The Perfect Valentine's Date (Michael Mell x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	The Perfect Valentine's Date (Michael Mell x Reader)

You began to lean back in your chair, staring at the clock on the wall. Surely your teacher could not find anything more to say about the last mathematical equation he wrote on the board. Finally the school bell rang and you quickly gathered your books and pencil case and shoved them into your bag.   
"That lesson felt like it would never end, didn't it (Y/N)." said a familiar voice in front of you. Looking up you saw the tall messy brown haired, striped shirt figure of Jeremy Heere.   
"Hey, didn't you know it is the most important equation in the history of forever?" you giggled in a voice that mimicked your teacher, which made Jeremy laugh.   
"Oh... (Y/N)... You have left tonight free haven't you?" he asked before realising what he had done when you tilted your head slightly to the side in response.   
"Shh Jeremy" said his girlfriend Christine as she jabbed him in his side with her elbow to stop him talking. Promptly, the pair of them said their goodbyes before walking out of the classroom.

The whole situation had sparked your curiosity. It was Valentine's Day after all and you were hoping that it would be the first one that you did not spend alone. You have a boyfriend that you have been going out with for a couple of weeks. You had not really been on proper dates yet but you hung out at each other's houses. For months you had admired him from afar. A lot of other students find him geeky but to you he was perfection. Even the mention of his name, Michael Mell, would make a soft shade of pink appear on your cheeks. But still there was the question of Jeremy's comment. Jeremy and Michael have been best friends since forever. You were sure that there was not one tiny piece of information that one did not know about the other. Also why was Christine so quick to shut him up? Silently you shrugged your shoulders before picking up your bag and leaving the classroom.

The busy hallway was lined with couples kissing and talking about what a great time they'll be having tonight. It was sickeningly sweet, even for Valentine's Day. Unlocking your locker, you rearrange the items that you needed to take home with you. To your surprise, there was a note at the bottom of your locker. Gently you picked it up examined it. One side had a picture of a pokeball and other had handwriting which you instantly recognised.   
'For Valentine's Day I choose you! Today's adventure begins at 6pm. Love from M&M'   
You could not help the huge goofy smile that began to spread across your face. Your suspicions were right. Your boyfriend had actually planned something for today. Like, he actually took the time to plan something. You had to admit that the note was beyond cute as you carefully placed it into your bag. Bouncing with joy, you left through the school door.

The walk home gave your mind the chance to wander and think about tonight. Where were you going? What were you going to do? What should you wear? The possibilities were endless.   
"Mom, Dad, I'm home." you call whilst opening your front door.   
"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" your Mom asked as you walked into the kitchen. The smell of food hitting you instantly.   
"It was pretty good. Though I thought that my math teacher would never stop talking about his precious equations. Dinner smells so good. Can I grab a plate? I kind of have plans later on tonight." you say adding the last sentence quietly.   
"No can do (Y/N). We're under strict instructions from a certain young man. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready? Oh and before you ask, the only hint that he gave was 'fancy'." your mother replied with a wink. There was no point in attempting to argue because you knew that she was right. Quickly you dragged your schoolbag up the stairs before chucking it on your bedroom floor.

Opening your closet, you perused at the selection of clothes. Now what should you wear? You had no idea where you were going. Going by what your Mom said, you should probably dress smartly. You scanned the contents of your closet once more before your eyes fell upon the perfect outfit. It was a dark purple dress which cut off just below the knee, paired with a black jacket it would look smart but casual. After getting changed, you fixed your hair and put on your makeup. Turning around on the spot, you looked at yourself in the mirror to make sure that you were happy with your appearance. You just really hoped that Michael liked it too. Before you knew it, the doorbell rang. Well you guess that it was now or never. Sprinting down the stairs, you eagerly open the door. The sight you saw nearly shocked you.

The boy stood in front of you was barely recognisable. Michael stood there in a black shirt, trousers and dinner jacket. His hair in its usual gravity defying style however he had a new addition of a black bandana wrapped around the top of his forehead. You always thought that he was cute but now he looked more gorgeous than ever. Michael stared at you with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar as if he couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him. He continuously looked up and down at your body, he really could not help himself. Your dress clung to your figure perfectly and your hair and makeup accentuated your natural beauty. You were beyond perfection in his eyes. Before you knew it, both yours and Michael's cheeks turned a shade of red.   
"Michael" you say excitedly before pulling him into a hug, abruptly snapping him back into reality.   
"Your chariot awaits my lady" he chuckled as he moved his arm towards the general direction of his car.   
"Have fun sweetie." your Dad called as he stood next to your Mom in the doorway. He closed the door as you waved in response before taking Michael's hand as he led you to his car.

Being the perfect gentleman, he opened the car door for you. You looked around the inside of Michael's PT Cruiser as he sat next to you. Had he actually tidied up the interior of his car? You noticed that there were not the usual slushie cups scattered on the floor or the pile of video games stacked up underneath the seat.   
"Where to Mell?" you asked as he turned on the ignition.   
"It's a surprise." he replied with a hint of nerves in his voice. Staring out the window, the blur of the city streets were glowing by the light of the setting sun. You couldn't help but notice that Michael kept glancing at the clock in the car, constantly checking the time. He didn't want to be late for something that was for sure. Before you knew it, he was parking the car and opening the door for you again.

You couldn't help but let out a gasp when you saw where you were. It was one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Michael smiled as he watched your reaction. He didn't know how, but your eyes appeared to sparkle even more than usual.   
"But how did you?" you asked in confusion. This place was impossible to get a reservation.   
"Oh I have my ways... Let's go in." he answered with a nervous smile despite trying to sound confident. You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Inside the restaurant was filled with lavish furniture and the most luxurious decoration. It was busy which was to be expected seeing as it was Valentine's Day. Still holding his hand, you followed Michael up to the counter. The guy behind it wore a suit and raised an eyebrow when he saw the pair of you stood in front of him.   
"May I help you sir?" he asked with a fake posh sounding tone to his voice.   
"Good evening, I have a reservation. A table for two under the name Mr Mell." said Michael coolly.   
"I'm sorry Sir but I don't seem to have a reservation under that name."   
"What? There must be some mistake. I booked a table weeks ago. Please can you look again? The name was Michael Mell." he replied and you could start to feel his hand get slightly sweaty as it held onto yours. The assistant sighed before looking at the list and glancing around the room.   
"I'm sorry sir but I cannot find that name. The closest I have is a Michael Bell. I can see that perhaps it could be a mistake, perhaps not. Seeing as it's clear that you and the young lady have made a lot of effort and I spot a spare table. Perhaps I could squeeze you in" the assistant says before clearing his throat. "for a small last minute reservation fee." Michael started to frown. He couldn't believe it. A small growl emanated from his throat. You could see his frustration, not only at the clear name mix up but also that the guy had the cheek to ask for a bribe. However it took both men by surprise when you quickly reached into your purse and slid the assistant some money. You didn't want anything to ruin Michael's plans.   
"If you would be so kind." you smiled at the assistant as he then lead you both to a table.

The table you were assigned was in a darkened corner next to the customer toilets. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the restaurant but it will do.   
"Alone at last." you grin in an attempt to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked as the edges of Michael's mouth curled up into a smile. You could see the slight frustration in his eyes about the misunderstanding with the assistant but it melted away as he remembered that as long as he was with you it really did not matter. The pair of you began to browse the menu. Your eyes could not help but focus on the prices. Everything seemed so needlessly expensive. You noticed that Michael's eyes kept on flickering from the menu to your face. Little did you know that there was a look of concentration on your face, making it obvious to him that you were looking at the prices rather than the meal choices.   
"Choose whatever you like. It is my treat." he smiled. You frowned and opened your mouth to protest before he repeated "my treat". His treat or not, you were still going to order the cheapest things on the menu.

After you had both decided what to order you patiently waited for service. Time passed and despite Michael frantically waving at one point, a waiter did not walk over to you. Scanning the room for staff your eyes focused on Michael who had a worried expression on his face and beads of sweat started to form on his brow. Your first proper date and he felt like he had already failed you. You thought hard for minute and weighed up your options before you suddenly slipped your jacket back on and stood up out of your chair. Michael froze with a look of confusion. You reached an arm towards him and grabbed his hand.   
"I am not going to waste my Valentine's Day with the cutest and sweetest guy by waiting for this restaurant's crappy service." you declared loudly with a triumphant smirk as you led Michael out of the building. He was still in shock at your actions as he quietly asked" Y-you think I'm cute?"   
"The cutest" you giggled as you kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Come on, I have an idea." you grinned as you continued to walk with him, hand in hand.

There was something almost magical about walking the usually familiar streets at night. As if the darkness added a sense of mystery to the city. However when you turned the next corner a concoction of bright lights and comforting sounds hit the pair of you. You couldn't help but stare at Michael's face as a huge grin speak across it, making a feeling of warmth flow through you. He knew where he was. Slowly, he turned to you almost speechless. His words coming out as a series of incoherent noises.   
"What better way is there to spend Valentine's Day?" you beamed with excitement. You were stood outside the arcade, which you knew was one of Michael's favourite haunts.

You were both like excited puppies running around to pick which game to play.   
"What about this?" you ask with a mischievous smirk. Michael raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he spotted the Dance Dance Revolution game in front of you.   
"Fine but just so you know, I am the current champion." he announced smugly.   
"Oh it's on Mell." you competitively replied.   
You had never seen anyone move quite like how Michael did. Despite your best efforts, he beat you fair and square. The crazy dancing has resulted in the both of you having a complete laughing fit where you couldn't help but gasp for air before laughing harder. Looking around the room you suddenly went very shy.

"Could you please help me play this one? I have never really played it before but always wanted to give it a try." you say with embarrassment. You were pointing to the game Pac Man. Michael was about to make fun of you but he could see by your expression that your question was genuine.   
"Sure" he replied with a smile. You stood in front of the illuminated screen and Michael stood directly behind. Before you knew it the game burst into life. You tried your best to play, moving the small hungry yellow circle le with the controller but after losing your first life you began to panic.

"Here" Michael said as he placed his hand on top of your one. He helped you to flee from the colourful ghosts in the game. It was at that moment that your realised just how close he was to you. Subconsciously you start to gently lean back, letting out a relaxed sigh. In response he pushed forwards slightly, enveloping your body with his. Michael's breath tickled your neck before he rested his head in your shoulder so he could see the screen whilst hugging you. For the both of you, all of the aggravation, the name mix up, paying a bribe to the unhelpful assistant and lousy waiter service was all worth it for this one perfect moment where you were completely blissful in each other’s arms.

The pair of you slowly made your way around the arcade, attempting to play every game it had to offer. As the evening went on you continued to laugh until your sides got sore. That's when you decided to stop for ice cream. It was also then that you remembered that you hadn't eaten anything.   
"So what flavour are you going to get?" you ask as you peered at all the different sorts on the menu. You turned to look at Michael when he did not respond. To your surprise he was just staring at you with a smile on his face. He was soaking you in, your excitement, your beauty and every exquisite detail he discovered.   
"I'm sorry that this date didn't go to plan and probably wasn’t the Valentine's Day of your dreams because ya know...the restaurant... And" he started to apologise.   
Lifting your arms, you cup his face with your hands. Your eyes stared into his and you knew that you had his full attention.   
"Thank you Michael, this has been the best Valentine's Day ever. It's the date of my dreams because it is with you." you said quietly as you leaned towards him. Unable to help yourself, you gently pressed your lips onto his.


End file.
